


Coming Clean

by vivilove



Series: Beach House [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, Confessions, Cousins, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: You could hear a pin drop in the cabin.  Jon’s jaw was hanging open in shock. So was Gendry’s but that was beside the point. He felt his guts twist in a combination of humiliation, grief and terror.Sansa lay beneath him where he had been holding her close as they talked after... When they heard the voices outside the door, she had squealed and covered her eyes, wishfully thinking she could hide from them that way.But she still thought it was Gendry and Arya that had discovered them.“Uncle Ned,” Jon whispered.





	Coming Clean

You could hear a pin drop in the cabin.

Jon’s jaw was hanging open in shock. So was Gendry’s but that was beside the point. He felt his guts twist in a combination of humiliation, grief and terror.

Sansa lay beneath him where he had been holding her close as they talked…after fucking like rabbits in the cabin. When they heard the voices outside the door, she had squealed and covered her eyes, wishfully thinking she could hide from them that way.

But she still thought it was Gendry and Arya that had discovered them.

“Uncle Ned,” Jon whispered not knowing what else to say. _Oh, holy shitballs! comes to mind, too_.

His uncle’s eyes had widened and then narrowed but his face was set like stone by the time Sansa gasped and turned to face her father.

The situation couldn’t have been more compromising. Here they were, first cousins who had been carrying on a secret affair under the noses of their family, caught naked in bed together aboard Robert Baratheon’s luxury yacht…by her father, his uncle no less.

 _At least we’d already finished fucking. He could’ve walked in earlier while I was still buried up to my balls in her pussy and fingering her ass,_ Jon thought grimly.

“Dad,” Sansa cried.

“Get dressed and we’ll talk,” Ned said with an eerie calm before he swiftly turned and strode away.

_Ice fucking cold. What’ll it be? Thumbscrews? The rack? Chinese water torture? Or just a good old-fashion castration with a dull and rusty blade?_

Gendry who had been standing there with him, who had actually opened the door that Jon in his lust-addled state had forgot to lock, looked down at the floor and said, “I’m really sorry, guys,” before he tucked tail and ran, closing the door behind him.

Jon’s mind raced for several seconds while he heard Sansa’s breathing growing short and erratic.

“How far do you think we are from land?” he asked at last, scratching his chin. “I mean, I’m not the greatest swimmer but I think I could possibly make it if I knew where shore was. I’m just not certain which direction…”

“Shut up!” Sansa screamed…right before she started to cry.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs. It cut him worse than any knife.

“Oh, baby! Please don’t cry, my sweet girl,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders and leaning his head against hers.

“Jon, what are we going to do?” she asked, turning to face him.

“The only thing we can do now. Come clean,” he said, wiping the tears from her eyes with the edge of the sheet. He kissed her nose and continued, “I’m going to come clean with your dad, okay? I’m going to tell him we love each other and that we’re only sorry for hiding it and that he found out this way.” Sansa’s eyes were still overflowing with tears and Jon wasn’t sure what to do. “I mean, that’s what I want to do. Do you want me to say something else?”

“No. We’ll tell the truth. That’s what you’ve wanted to do from the beginning.”

“I’ll go and…”

“No, Jon. I’m coming with you. It’s because of me that we’ve let this secret continue.”

He kissed her hand and then kissed her sweet lips. His heart was pounding at the thoughts of having this talk with his uncle but it was inevitable. If their relationship was truly going to continue, to move from a dirty though delightful secret to something lasting, they both knew that they would have to tell the family eventually.

But the circumstances of the reveal were unfortunate and he hated to think they’d caused his uncle pain by being careless.

They washed up and got dressed quickly. There wasn’t that much to put on considering they’d both been in their swimsuits. Sansa felt far too underdressed to have this conversation with her father in just a bikini and she grabbed her cover-up to throw on.

Robb and Margaery had returned to the deck after their own little sex-capade in one of the other cabins. Sansa could see her brother coming towards them but he didn’t look like a man that had just found out his cousin who was also his best friend had been secretly fucking his little sister.

“Hey, Jon. You wanna…” Robb began.

Sansa cut him off, grasping Jon’s hand and said, “You guys can talk later, Robb. Jon and I need to talk to Dad about something right now.”

Robb was clearly confused by her tone and their clasped hands and everything about their body language. But Sansa could see Margaery’s raised eyebrows and an understanding passed between the two young women without a word being said.

 _Break it to him maybe?_ Sansa implored with her eyes.

 _I’ll try_ , her friend’s eyes said as she nodded.

Through the window of the pilot house beneath the flying bridge, Sansa could see her father’s graying head bent over the chart table. He looked like a man who had fought a battle and lost. She deeply regretted being the reason for him to look that way.

She took a quick glance above and could see her mother was still on the flying bridge with Robert and Uncle Benjen.

 _Dad alone at least_ , Sansa thought with relief.

Her mother loved Jon but they had never been as close as Jon and her father were. There had been tension in the past between her Aunt Lyanna and her mother before her aunt’s death. But Jon was the son of her father’s beloved sister. To Ned Stark, Jon Snow was another son. His bond with him and Uncle Benjen had always been strong.

Gendry was whispering to Arya forward and she saw her sister’s eyes widened before she looked at them both with concern.  _Well, I guess Arya knows now_.

They approached the door and Jon tightened his grip on her hand.

“There’s a pretty decent life boat at the stern if we want to jump ship, you know.”

He was just trying to make her smile. Surprisingly, it worked. Her soft smile filled him with hope. _I love you. We’ll win them over…starting with your dad_.

“You ready?” he asked more seriously as his hand went to the door handle.

“As I’ll ever be,” she responded.

When Jon had fucked up as a kid, he’d been punished but Uncle Ned wasn’t the kind to shout and yell at any of them. He’d been angry with his nephew a few times but he rarely raised his voice. His look of disappointment was usually more than enough to reduce any of his children or Jon to tears and they’d beg him for forgiveness and swear to never commit whatever treason or trespass again.

As a teen, the format didn’t really change all that much. He wouldn’t cry about it but he’d feel rotten and accept his grounding or whatever. Uncle Ned was always just with his punishments and rarely let emotion get in the way when it came to dealing with his children’s sins and transgressions.

He was a man now but he thought he knew what to expect.

So, Uncle Ned’s simmering rage was a bit of a surprise.

 _Okay, maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. He did just catch you buck-ass naked in bed with his daughter_.

His steely gray eyes were usually icy when he was pissed but right now, he looked like he could burn a hole through a person’s chest with them…and he was looking right at Jon. His eyes swept downward briefly to Jon’s blue swim trunks and Jon had to resist the irrational urge to cover himself from Uncle Ned’s laser beams of death.

Jon instinctively felt that it would be best to let Uncle Ned talk first.

Apparently, Sansa did not agree.

“Dad, we’re so…” she started.

He held his hand up but didn’t look at her. He didn’t want to look at her, Jon realized. And, he especially didn’t want to hear her covering for him.

Uncle Ned blamed him for this. He was the older of the two and his uncle was old-fashioned enough to hold him at fault as the man, the man that was dishonoring his daughter.

 _Perhaps I should’ve left her in the cabin_.

“This wasn’t the first time, was it?” Ned asked harshly, eyes directed at his nephew.

“No,” Jon answered, knowing his uncle would prefer a straight forward answer.

“How long?”

“Two months.” He heard what sounded like a growl but continued, “It began the last time we were at the beach house…after finals.”

“I see,” he said, pacing he cabin. He was putting distance between them. He still wouldn’t look at Sansa. “And what does my daughter mean to you? What are your intentions with your cousin?”

“I love her, Uncle Ned. I’d do anything to be with her. Someday, I’d…I’d like to marry her.” He heard Sansa’s gasp and felt her hand squeeze his. He turned to face her. “It’s true. I love you. I’ve been so happy the past two months. I don’t want anyone else but you. You know I’ve been in love with you for a long while now…long before you came to me that night.”

For a moment, it felt like they were alone again. Her eyes glowed with affection and he knew he’d do anything to hold on to her.

“You expect me to believe she came to you?” Uncle Ned asked, breaking the spell.

“I did, Dad,” Sansa said. Jon tried to open his mouth but she put a finger to his lips and faced her father. “Dad, please look at me.”

Her father reluctantly lifted his eyes to her. He was hurting and angry over what he’d seen. But he would need to accept it and move on because her feelings for Jon weren’t going anywhere.

“No one makes me feel special the way Jon does. I’ll admit, at first, I didn’t put much thought into it. I told myself it would just be a summer fling.” Jon winced at that and she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. She looked him in the eye and said, “Only at first. That night when we went for a walk on the beach and talked, I realized how much you loved me and realized how deeply I felt about you. I know you hate lying. I know you haven’t wanted to keep this hidden. You only did that for me…because you love me.” She faced her father again. “I understand this might be hard for you and the family to accept at first. We love you all and don’t want you to be hurt or feel betrayed by this. But we love each other too much to walk away from this for fear of displeasing you or Mom or anyone now. He loves me in a way that never makes me doubt him. I initiated the sex but Jon was the one that made me see it was so much more. And, he truly wanted to tell you sooner. I was the one that asked to wait.”

Her father ran his hands over his face but when he looked back at her, she knew they had gained some ground.

“I have only ever wanted for the two of you to be happy. I never considered your happiness would involve this but I wouldn’t ask you to ignore your love for each other for my sake. So you’re cousins...it’s not unheard of. It wouldn’t be an issue at all in many places in the world. I don’t like the deceit but I can understand it. I’m still trying to figure out why you were having sex here on my friend’s boat without even locking the door though.”

“That was my fault,” Jon said sheepishly.

“I’m the one that tempted you to come below,” Sansa argued. “I think what you said earlier…when we were…I think you’re right. I think we wanted to get caught taking chances like we have been the past two days.”

“Christ,” she heard her father muttered.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I’m very sorry you walked in on that.”

“Me, too,” Jon said. “I’d never want to hurt or disappoint you, Uncle Ned. I’m sorry you found out like this.”

“It couldn’t have been much worse,” her father said in a somewhat amused tone.

“Well, actually…” Jon began before hurriedly amending it with a, “never mind.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“I don’t think so,” Jon said.

“Sansa…do you want me to tell your mother?” her father asked.

“No, Dad. I’ll talk to Mom. I think that’ll be best.”

“You’re both still in school. I think you're both too young to get married and I’m not expecting that right now.”

“I’m not ready to be married,” Sansa said. She leaned over and put her head on Jon’s shoulder though and said, “That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be ready someday though.” Jon nodded and asked her if she wanted him to come talk with her mother. “No, I think it’d be better if I handle Mom alone. You have someone else to talk to.”

Jon could almost imagine the impact of that fist hitting his jaw but nodded. “I’ll go talk to Robb.”

He cringed at the thought…but not because he feared getting punched really. He liked to think he could take a punch if Robb felt a punch was necessary.

It was more the fear that something would be irrevocably shattered between them. A fear that his first and best friend, the man he thought of as a brother, would turn on him and they could no longer be close. They’d always be cousins and they could wind up brothers-in-law one day. But, if Robb could no longer see him as a friend, Jon knew that would be a blow that would be hard to get over.

Amazingly enough though, the talk with Robb didn’t go all that badly. For all the times, Robb had shot dirty looks at boys for eye-fucking his little sister over the years, he seemed quite mellow about Jon confessing that he was in love with Sansa and they’d been carrying on behind everyone’s back for a while.

 _Maybe I should be thanking Margaery. He does seem pretty happy with her and Sansa had said she’d probably be on our side_.

“So, you guys were…in May?” Robb asked.

“Yeah,” he said, hanging his head.

“I thought…that night the power was out and we played truth or dare. There was this weird kind of vibe in the room when Theon gave Sansa that stupid dare. You remember? When he dared her to kiss one of us?”

“Yeah, I remember.” _Christ, I remember_.

“And when she chose you over Theon and you both stood up and it just felt like there was something…was that the night it happened?”

“Umm…no. It had already started.” Robb scowled at that but didn’t comment.  He was likely remembering the truth he'd asked Jon to admit.  _"How long has it been since a girl's_ _gone down on you?"_   “You called off the game in a hurry,” Jon said to redirect.

“Well, yeah. I didn’t want to see you sticking your tongue my sister’s mouth.” Robb shook his head and laughed. “Maybe if I’d let you two follow through with the dare I would’ve seen it sooner. Or maybe not. I can be willfully blind to things I don’t want to see. Wanna know a secret?”

“Uh…sure.”

“I didn’t think about her picking you. It surprised me. I mean, I’m her brother and I see you as a brother and I just assumed she felt the same but now I see I was wrong. But I didn’t want her to kiss Theon that night. He’s my friend but he’s not good enough for Sansa. So I was half way hoping she’d pick Margaery.”

“I think Theon was half hoping for that, too,” he chuckled. He took a deep breath, not wanting to assume too much. “Robb…are we cool then? Are you saying you don’t hate me? Or hate this?”

“Nah, I could never hate you, Jon. I want you guys to be happy. It’s probably good it was Dad and Gendry that caught you though because I might’ve flipped if I walked in on that.”

After an extremely awkward guy kind of hug though, Robb finished with, “But if you ever hurt my sister…”

“I’m a dead man. Yeah, I fully expect that. If I hurt your sister, I will expect you to do your worst.”

Jon felt unburdened as he left Robb twenty minutes later. Arya and the others could be filled in soon enough.

 _I just hope Sansa’s talk with Aunt Cat is going okay…or she might poison me at dinner tonight_.

 

Sansa looked down at her sobbing mother and wished she could slip between the planks of the deck and disappear. Her mother’s reaction was not completely unexpected but Sansa was still disappointed she was taking it this hard.

“Did he force you, Sansa?” her mother cried.

“What?! No!”

“Has he been doing these things since you were…when you were younger, sweetheart?”

“No, Mom! God…you know Jon! He’s a good person. He’s not some predator! I approached him!”

“What do you mean?”

“I crawled into his bed…naked. Shall I give you more details?”   _You really don't want to hear them._  

“Oh, God! Sansa!” her mother exclaimed clapping her hands over her ears.

“Mom, I love him.”

“He’s your cousin.”

“And you think that means there’s no way I could fall in love with him?”

“I…well, I can see that you might develop feelings for him. But that doesn’t necessarily mean that this is true and lasting love.”

“Mom…you could say that of any guy I could be dating right now. I’m nineteen. You think I don’t know we’re young and that this could end someday?” She walked over and put her arm around her mother. “All I know right now is that I love him. I love Jon. I want to be with Jon…for however long it lasts. I want you to support us…but it won’t stop us from being together if you don’t.”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“You’d rather see Jon hurt?”

“No. I don’t want to see either of you hurt.”

“He loves me. He told Dad he’d like to marry me someday.”

“He did?”

“Yes.”

“It’s…well, it’s not like we’ve not had cousin marriages in our family in the past.”

“We’re not getting married right now.”

“I know…I just was thinking that if you did…well, I guess if you’re both happy that’s all that matters.”

More tears followed but her mother came around. She’d brought her mother below to talk in the galley and when Jon came seeking her, she called him over. He was nervous facing his aunt but they hugged and Sansa was confident that Jon was right about things working out in the end.

Gendry knew which meant Arya knew. Robb and Marg knew. Telling the rest of the family could wait until dinner that night back at the beach house they agreed.

As Robert and her father turned the yacht back towards port, Jon and Sansa stood at the stern watching the wake swirl endlessly behind the ship sailing ever onward.

The sun was setting and the waters of the Gulf were turning a dark, green as the golden light reflected off it. Jon put his arm around her waist and held her close, not worrying now what anyone would think. The three people aboard he’d most feared telling knew.

“Did you mean that earlier when you told Dad you’d marry me?” Sansa asked.

“I did. I know it’s too soon and I know you’ll want to wait until you finish school at least…but I would.”

She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms more firmly around him.

“Someday, when we’re older…and if you still feel the same way as you do right now, would you marry me at the beach?”

“I’d marry you anywhere you like, love. Whatever you want, Sansa…whatever I have to give, I’d do it. I only want to be with you.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “And what if I want to come up to your room later?”

“Well, Gendry’s there this time. We’ve already given enough of a show for today, I think.”

“I’ll bet Gendry wouldn’t mind hanging out in our room with Arya for a bit though.”

“No, I’ll bet he wouldn’t,” Jon snorted.

“So, can I come to you tonight?”

“Always,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the resolution after they were caught in 'Boat Bang.' I think one more addition to this will probably tie up this series.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
